


Damned

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “Angua,” Sally whispered, and Angua shivered, her legs falling apart as Angua slid on her knees between them, and her hands resting either side of Angua’s neck on the bed. She caught Angua’s mouth under hers, and Angua sighed as Sally kissed her, her hands twitching uncertainly in their places on the bed…





	Damned

“Angua,” Sally whispered, and Angua shivered, her legs falling apart as Angua slid on her knees between them, and her hands resting either side of Angua’s neck on the bed. She caught Angua’s mouth under hers, and Angua sighed as Sally kissed her, her hands twitching uncertainly in their places on the bed…

Until Sally grasped for them, and she brought them up, bringing Angua’s palms to cup her arse and the backs of her thighs, and Angua shuddered, kissing her harder as she grabbed at the cool, slightly hard flesh. Vampires were like this, hardier to the touch than humans and dwarves, but the flesh here still gave way a little bit.

Sally’s mouth was cool, and Angua, in stark contrast, felt hot and flushed: they were fully clothed, just sprawled on the bed together, but she felt so  _excited_ , so taken away with it… 

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Sally muttered, and Angua cringed back slightly, but Sally just kissed her harder, shoved her hands in Angua’s hair and wrenched her head back, making her gasp into Sally’s mouth. “Ah ah. I’m in charge here, sweetheart: you’re  _beautiful_.” 

Sally dragged Angua with her as she rolled them over, and Angua laughed breathlessly into her mouth as she fell on top of her, feeling the prickled flush burn down her back.

“Damned vampires,” Angua said.

“We are damned, we are damned!” Sally wailed, all theatrics. “Kiss me quick, give me your benediction!”

“Shut  _up_ ,” Angua said, and kissed her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.
> 
> Please, please remember to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
